Gutter systems have been the principal means by which water and small debris suspended in the water is carried off the roof of a building or other similar structures. The water runs off the slanted portion of a roof and typically enters a narrow trough which horizontally spans the edge of the roof. The trough, commonly known as a gutter, collects the water and is positioned such that the water is diverted toward one end of the gutter.
Downspouts are typically attached to the gutters at the end where the water is diverted. The downspouts are perpendicular to the gutters and usually reach from the bottom wall of the gutter to the ground. Water flows down the downspouts and flows out an open end near ground level. The water may be further diverted which allows a builder to strategically redirect rain water away from the foundation of a building.
Rain gutters may be constructed of a variety of materials including but not limited to galvanized steel, painted steel, copper, painted aluminum, PVC (and other plastics), concrete, stone, and wood. The material chosen is dependent on the function of the structure as well as the supporting members associated with the gutter system.
In addition to the actual gutter and downspout, several improvements have been made to gutter systems over the years. One of the most widely used improvements is the gutter guard. The guard overlays the open top side of the gutter and is a screen or shield. The screen prevents leaves and other debris from entering the trough shaped interior of the gutter. Certain gutter guards are incorporated into a complete gutter system such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,399 while others allow existing gutters to be fitted with guards such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0069594.
The improvements as related to gutter guards have improved the functionality of gutter systems, specifically in preventing larger debris from entering the trough of the gutter system and clogging of the downspouts. The need for supporting a heavier, more durable, and more aesthetically pleasing gutter system is still needed in the art.
The present invention allows such improvements.